


Solitude

by MinSweets



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSweets/pseuds/MinSweets
Summary: Solitude is a state of seclusion or isolation, i.e., lack of contact with people. It may stem from bad relationships, loss of loved ones, deliberate choice, infectious disease, mental disorders, neurological disorders or circumstances of employment or situation.When you wake in a strange place only to forget it the next day you left clueless and afraid. Mysteries will unfold and terror will set in.
Relationships: family and friends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The state of diminished consciousness in which the surroundings are perceived as if in a dream.

⚠️Waking up with a start my body fuels with pain, it aches. My muscles spaz as if I had just run a marathon.. Where am I? My head pound’s are I search for an answer, a voice speaks to me.. Who is that?  
“Open your eyes [REDACTED].”

That voice..is familiar..

“Scan the room, quickly. Where are you?”

My body jolts up with a shake, my eyes frantically looking at the room that I was in. I was in a bedroom from what it seems, my hands slowly gripped the soft fabric below me. Looking down at myself I see I’m in a pair of jeans and a sweater. As my eyes slowly fix themselves back up into my surroundings, my body lifting itself off the bed that I had been laying on. 

Where am I? 

My feet touched the cold floor, I took a quick glance at the hardwood. My eyes suddenly went back to the ground with wide yet frightened eyes. Is that.. Blood? My body moved backwards before tripping on something behind me, falling into a pile of something wet. Looking at what was underneath me I was met with a lifeless body. My voice had left me, I couldn’t scream, what’s happening? My eyes continued as I lifted a hand to see what I had fallen into, yet red had welcomed me instead of the water I hoped it was. With a yell my body jolts up and I run, looking hopelessly for a bathroom eventually finding it. Rushing to open the toilet top the events rush and reply in my mind over and over again. 

Throwing up my guts I'm quick to decide what I’d do. After finishing up I throw off my clothes and hop into the shower cleaning off the blood, watching as the red mixed in with the clear water. I decided to throw in my clothes as well watching as the water caused the clothes to darken, the blood running down and into the drain. Soon I heard the water stop and saw that I myself had turned the water off.. I zoned out.

I need to get out of here, quick.

Soon I had begun stalking around the lifeless home to find any clothing I could use. The dust and silence filling my senses the more I searched. Walking back into the bedroom I had woken up in before, staring at the gruesome sight. The smell of rotten flesh filling my senses. Something that I hadn't noticed before... The room was remotely fancy but the intricate room was overpowered by the carnage. Spinning around and getting a good look around the room now that I'm back to my senses I noticed the blood that trickled down the walls, the blood mixing into the hardwood, soaking deep into the cracks and embedding itself deep within the heart of the building. Looking up, I almost let out a shriek of terror. Intestines, long and bloody, hung from the chandelier, dripping blood that echoed through the room like a ghostly melody. Looking around frantically, I noticed a table with what seemed to be a small cauldron on it. Oh good. Maybe it has water in it. I stumbled towards it, mind fogged with dread and I peered inside. 

That was not a good idea.

The cauldron was littered with bones, polished and gleaming white. They were all small, sharp and seemingly belonged to a child. One in particular caught my eye. Teeth. A small child’s teeth, that was likely imprisoned here, screaming for the rest of his days and being brutalized for god knows how long. Under the same wooden table, my foot kicked against something. 

I didn’t dare look at it.

Quickly, I averted my gaze to stare at something, anything else. Beside the cauldron was a dark lump, soft-looking and delicate. I reached over to it, thinking it was a shirt before I gripped something coarse and matted, drenched in the same liquid and laced with the scent of iron. Recoiling in fright, I soon realized what it was. 

The hair. The hair of some innocent person. And judging by the texture, those locks of hair had been there for a while. 

And looking past it, I could see where it came from. Another body, mutilated and with dark burn marks marring his skin, hung in between two chains. Gashes and tears criss-crossed his body, and his eyes, soulless and empty stared at the ground, where an iron table lay before him, with shackles on it as well, which I assumed he was previously chained to. The bloody body imprint seemed to suggest so.

Squinting under the table, my eyes focused on what seemed to be a fire-pit...a brazier. Multiple of them. 

And I realised what had been done to this poor fellow.

They had chained him to the iron table and lit the braziers underneath him, heating the table to unthinkable temperatures and likely watched, as he shrieked in agony, writhing in pain and pleading for mercy. And judging by the burn marks on his wrists, I could assume that they heated the manacles that clamped so tightly around his wrists that they were red and raw.

Turning my gaze back to his body, one of his arms was hanging at an odd angle, and as I couldn’t help myself and looked closer, I noticed something of great force had nearly cleaved his arm clean off the body. The skin around it was dark and charred, and I could tell what they had done to the sword to make burn marks that severe.⚠️

Frantically I stepped away in fear and retreated back into the bathroom, putting back on my soaked clothes. Rushing to find the exit, slowly, I realized the rest of the house was in the same shape, just without the excessive butchery. Eventually I made it out of the slaughterhouse and into the open, sucking in a lungful of clean oxygen. I glanced around for any means of transportation, but there was nothing but trees and some overgrown pathways. Without thinking I chose one and ran, panting and gasping, my shoe-less feet thudding on the ground as the burned in pain.

The sky soon faded to an inky indigo blue and yet, I was still running for my life in the dark of the night, the moon deciding not to appear and put me at the mercy of the wolves and bears who inhabited the woods. My body felt weaker and weaker the more I continued to sprint and slowly, my body started to shut down, but my iron will to escape kept me up and running. 

“Keep going [REDACTED]”

But fragile little humans weren’t built to run forever.

“Tire yourself out, make your body give up”

Eventually, the adrenaline drained out of my body and my pace began to slow, my gaze hazy and foggy with exhaustion. The determination and terror I once felt that fueled my energy to flee had now left my body, and I crumbled to the ground, darkness hounding the edges of my vision and slowly, my eyes closed.  
“GIVE! UP!”

________________________

“Hear that?.... That’s your heart beating... I’m sorry, please wake up..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go follow my co-writer who helped me out a lot with this chapter, sending them love! wattpad @Revveries and on twitter & Instagram @neoxkis_song.
> 
> ⚠️TL/DR: Main Character wakes up in a place they don't recognize with horror inducing features, leaves the building in fear and passes out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go follow the person who helped me write this first chapter, my co-writer on wattpad @Revveries and on insta & twitter @neoxkis_song


End file.
